During operation, rotation-rate sensors have a drive vibration, in order to detect a deflection when a rotational motion occurs as a result of a Coriolis force. As a result of manufacturing tolerances, cross feed of the drive motion to the detection motion of the sensor patterns may occur in micromechanical rotation-rate sensors. For this reason, so-called quadrature compensation patterns are provided, to compensate for this cross feed, and thus to raise the performance of the sensors, especially the resolution, and to reduce the signal noise. In German Patent Application No. DE-10237411 A1, quadrature compensation patterns are described which mediate a dynamic force effect as a result of their geometrical design. Other rotation-rate sensor patterns, such as the so-called compact patterns, which are described in German Patent Application No. DE-10203515 A1, may be improved by a quadrature compensation. One disadvantage of the related art is the fact that the quadrature compensation forces exert a resulting torque on the Coriolis frame about the z axis since, based on the various positions of the micromechanical patterns on the substrate, a lever arm occurs, and with that, a torque about the z axis, perpendicular to the substrate surface.